


Perfect

by FrickingKaos



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: Nick is having a bad morning until he meets Brian, and realizes that maybe he shouldn't give up on finding someone so soon.





	

I used to think true love didn't exist.

Call me a cynic if you would like. But there was a time when I thought it was something that Hallmark made up to make money on shitty cards and cheesy singing stuffed animals they sold at Valentine's Day. I thought it was for idiots that didn't know what the real world was like and that all people are scumbags. Take it from me, I used to be one of those scumbags. I'd broken a few hearts in my life and I'd had mine broken just as many times. So I figured I'd racked up so much bad karma that I'd never catch up and I'd end up alone.

Until I met him.

 

It was a rainy September morning in Manhattan, I'd just gotten on the bus to work and transferred to the subway. . I worked in a big office downtown in a call center. It wasn't the most glamorous job but it was a job. I got off the B train and reached down but I'd left my umbrella on the subway. By the time I got to work, it turned out I'd been an hour and a half early so i ducked into a coffee shop nearby. I was sopping wet and looking like a wet rat when I saw him at the counter.

“Good morning.” his voice carried across the room and made me stop. I looked up, his eyes strikingly blue. I felt my face flush as I desperately tried to fix my hair, and I knew he was staring at me. I ordered a coffee and I got so lost in his eyes that I forgot to respond when he asked if I needed anything else.

“Are you all right? You look like you're having a bad day.” he said kindly. I barely nodded. He was so handsome. Sandy brown hair that curled just right and his clothes fitted well. He looked like he took care of himself, like he was put together. I was a mess. I suddenly felt really self conscious.

“I lost my umbrella in the subway.” I mumbled. He smiled again. I held out my money for the coffee but he shook his head.

“It's on me.” he said. I insisted on paying, but he refused. He even gave me a blueberry muffin and said I looked hungry. Taking my coffee, I sat by the window and watched the rain, trying to warm up and hoping I could get somewhat dry before work. I didn't look forward to sitting in wet clothes all day. Some time passed and the man from the counter came by my table. I lost myself in his eyes all over again and a almost knocked over my coffee.

“I've never seen you here before.” he commented, wiping a table next to me.

“I usually don't come to work early but today I happened to for some reason. I'm just killing time. I work across the street. I'm Nick...sorry for being such a spaz.”

He chuckled. Even his laugh is cute.

“It's nice to see a fresh face. I'm Brian.”

I shook his hand and felt a sensation when our palms touched… like a spark. I'd never felt anything like it before. We talked some more and I noticed I had to leave… I seriously contemplated not going at all but my rent was overdue. I needed the money.

“So I guess I should be heading to work. I'm going to be late.”

We said our goodbyes and I went back out into the rainy streets of New York, leaving that little bit of sunshine behind. His eyes didn't leave my mind all day.

 

I ended up going to the coffee shop every day that week, sometimes getting up earlier and earlier every day so I could see Brian. We talked all the time about everything. Something just clicked. I never told him how I felt because the last time this happened the guy ended up not being gay. I was so disappointed that I just kind of shut down and didn't bother getting to know people anymore.

“So what time do you usually get off of work?” I asked after a heated discussion about basketball.

“Depends.. But usually I'm done at three. So do you ever have a day off? You're in here all the time.” he smiled.

“I just like how you make my coffee.”

“I can do more than make coffee.” he whispered suddenly. My eyes shot up and I laughed before I realized he was blushing. He was just as nervous as I was.

“Crap…I'm sorry. I thought you were….I didn't mean to….” he started apologizing over and over. I was relieved.

“Don't be sorry.. I'm actually glad….because I really like talking to you and I want to get to know you better.” I whispered back. He stopped in his tracks and relief washed over his face.

We exchanged numbers after that and a flurry of texts and late night calls, short dates followed before I finally invited him to dinner. I was nervous as hell and I didn't know shit about cooking, but I figured it was the thought that counted. So I decided to make spaghetti, how badly would I fuck it up?

Turns out pretty badly. I wasn't sure if it was even cooked all the way, trying to remember things my mother taught me about pasta. I prayed it would be halfway decent and I went out of my way to make sure the apartment was clean. I almost had a heart failure when the doorbell rang.

“Hey.”

He looked amazing and I looked like crap…I nervously flattened my hair and let him in.

“I'm sorry about my apartment, I tried to clean up.”

He smiled back at me.

“It's perfect.”

I put the food out on the table and felt bad that it didn't look the greatest, but he didn't seem to care. He just ate it and didn't say anything, but I knew it wasn't good. We talked forever, about our parents and coming out to our friends…when we discovered we were gay. His story was pretty similar to mine.

“Is the food okay?” I asked when we finished eating.

“Everything is great.”

I brought him up to the roof for drinks and we looked out over the city, the lights twinkling in the skyline. It couldn't be any more perfect.

“I'm really glad I ran into your coffee shop that morning. I like spending time with you, Brian.” I said, taking a drink of wine. I refilled his glass and mine. I felt a bit buzzed but it was good and I didn't have to drive so I didn't care.

“Me too. So why were you all wet, anyway?” he asked, just as we heard a loud clap of thunder.

“I lost my umbrella.” I said sheepishly. He smirked and chuckled.

“That's it?”

We laughed and refilled our glasses again. I could stand out on that rooftop forever with him, just listening to him talk.

“So what did you think of dinner?” I said quietly, after my third glass of wine. He smiled and didn't say anything for a few minutes. I knew it wasn't good but I hoped he had enjoyed it at least.

“It was terrible. I can't lie to you. But I don't mind. You obviously worked hard to make it for me.”

“I'm sorry for being such a mess.” I told him as I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

“I think you're perfect.” he said.

It's amazing how four words can make you fall in love. I just leaned in and kissed him, our mouths enveloping one another in a pure moment of blissful passion. It felt like the world stopped around us, as I sucked on his lip and ran my hand through his hair on the back of his head. He came back at me just as equally passionate. It was then that we realized it was raining. Streams of water ran down our cheeks but we didn't care. We just kept kissing. Finally we stood there, breathing heavily and our hearts beating fast, our breaths taken away.

“Wow.” he said, as I stood there trying to process that kiss.

“We should probably get inside before one of us catches cold.”

I took his hand and we went inside to dry off, walking silently as we listened to the thunderstorm outside. We just took off our wet clothes, I let him borrow something dry to put on. Even though it hung off his short frame…he still looked sexy. As we cuddled on the couch watching a movie, I turned to him because this thought wouldn't leave and I just had to know.

“Why do you think I'm perfect?”

“Because you're not trying to put on a front. You are you. That's it. I love you for who you are. You don't have to impress me. I'm not perfect myself.” Brian said softly, his finger tracing the outline of the palm of my hand.

“Well, I think you're fucking perfect.” I replied, kissing his cheek. He smiled and kissed me back.

 

For the first time in my life, I'd found someone that accepted me for who I am.

It felt great.


End file.
